


The Time of Sacrifice Is at Hand

by BashfulBlueBerry



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Begging, Cussing, Demons, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Smut, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBlueBerry/pseuds/BashfulBlueBerry
Summary: You, the reader is captured by a creepy cultist, known as Sammy Lawrence. He wants to sacrifice you to his lord, Bendy. But it's not the kind of sacrifice you'd expect. Every inch of you belongs to him and Bendy, there is no escape for you.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first smut story, so I apologise for any mistakes and spelling errors. I adore Sammy, so I wanted to write this. Also, please be aware that this story is VERY Dub Con, so I put the Non Con tag, just in case. If it's too much, PLEASE DO NOT read this story. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, I did try my best with this ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been captured by Sammy Lawrence. He's going to sacrifice you to Bendy, but not in the way you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I have finally updated this chapter for spelling and grammar. This is my first smut on here, so I tried my best. I'm a big Sammy Lawrence fan, which is why I wrote this. This story includes extreme Dub Con and violence in the next chapter, so if it's too much, please DON'T read this story. But anyway, hope you enjoy ^_^

You writhed against the binds that had your hands tied above your head, you were laying on the floor, noticing underneath you was a pentagram made of ink, outstretched to the majority of the length of your body. The rope burned as you pulled, scraping against your wrists, making your eyes start to water, but at that point, you didn't care. The only thing on your mind was to escape.

You flinched in panic when you heard the door suddenly open, was that your captor? The one who knocked you out unconscious and tied you up here? You slowly started to remember, looking for a way to escape this Hell and almost made it, but you remembered the pain on your head as you hit the floor, looking up to see an inky man with a Bendy mask, making you panic.

The figure stepped into the room, you froze in fear when you noticed it WAS your captor. The same inky body that was well-built, so tall, and wearing that horrible mask shaped like the demon himself. He walked up slowly to you, making you sob in terror as you noticed the knife in his hand.

"You better let me go, you psycho!" You cry out, trying to at least show the strength you had left, making sure he knew his place. But he hardly reacted, kneeling down next to you. He extended a hand to let his long fingers caress your face, disgusted, you instinctively moved your face away, hiding it against your arm. 

"I have been blessed." The creepy man next to you said, clutching your chin and forcing it back to face him. "You, my little sheep, will save us. You will call for our savior, and we will be set free." His voice was so soft, almost comforting, like velvet. You began to panic even more, 'he was going to sacrifice ME to that Demon!' You thought fearfully, writhing instinctively, praying to God that he would not hurt you and would see sense. But there didn't seem to be much hope, after all, you were against a deranged cultist.

He picked up the knife again, unknowing what he was going to do, but he had a feeling it was going to be excruciatingly painful. Tears finally fell from the corners of your eyes, sobbing slightly and losing your confidence. The cultist noticed the tears and wiped them away, caressing your face. He began whispering soft coos in your ear, his voice making you calm a little from his gentle words. He propped himself on an elbow and let the knife rest on the top of your collar where the buttons started a trail down. 

You began to hyperventilate, keeping as still as possible to avoid any slashes, but your cries were getting louder, which began to make the cultist next to you become frustrated. "If you can't keep quiet, little sheep, I may have to gag you." He said so calmly, starting to let the knife rip off one of your buttons from your shirt. Realizing his intention, you screamed for help, as if God would send a miracle, thinking this couldn't happen to you, but it did happen. He growled and shoved a cloth into your mouth and tied it behind your head. Your muffled screams were silenced and you gave up, too tired to make anymore noises as your vocal cords were beginning to strain.

He continued using the sharp knife to continuously tear at your shirt to slowly reveal your perked breasts, covered by your basic bra. He gasped slightly from the reveal, you blushed deeply in embarrassment. Tears still flowing down your face, not as much of fear anymore, but because of how ashamed you felt. Once he final opened up your shirt, he pushed the rest of it to the sides, so he could see your chest more clearly. He let a hand rub your stomach, making your flinch slightly. You were surprised that the ink didn't appear on your chest, thinking that his skin was made of ink, but didn't leave a trail. However, at that point, it didn't matter. His soft hands actually felt surprisingly warm.

"You truly are a gift, so perfect." He whispered in awe, taking off his mask to reveal his face, you could hardly see his eyes. But his voice was full of desire. "You're not ready yet, sweet little lamb. We need to get you warmed up for him, your release will unleash him, and he will set us free." His hand made it's way slowly to one of your hidden breasts, gently kneading into your flesh, making you hiss. "My, my. So sensitive," The cultist teased, his thumb brushing over your nipple, making you buck your hips a little. You bit down on your gag from the teasing, praying that this sudden touch would stop. You hid your face against your arm again, to avoid letting your embarrassment show.

You suddenly gasp when he gently pinched your nipple, rolling the little nub between his fingers, causing you to involuntarily moan and made your body shake. You suddenly feel your lower body heat up, your thighs beginning to shake and sweat, and the insane man next to you noticed. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He whispered teasingly, letting his fingers wipe your tears away as his other hand continued kneading at your breast, thumb still flicking but slightly getting faster. 

You clench your teeth, trying to forget the pleasurable teasing. You tried to tighten your fists, so that your nails could bury into your skin, just so you could get distracted, pain actually sounded nice at this point. But that was all forgotten about when his other hand rubbed at your other breast, both nipples getting pinched and teased, which caused your moans to get a little louder, you cursed behind the gag, but that didn't stop the cultist continuing to play you like an instrument.

Your thighs were shaking so much now, that the man in front of you let his strong leg pin you to avoid letting you move, but all that did was make you involuntarily start thrusting against his thigh, needing to be touched down there. You cried in shame when you realised what your body was doing. "That's it, little sheep. The pleasure is starting to overtake you." He praised, picking up his knife again which made you flinch in fear. He used the tip of the knife to tear at your bra strap. Realizing this, you sobbed, begging through your muffled cries for the cultist not to do this. "Shhh, you're being such a good girl for your prophet." He cooed, unhooking the bra and using his knife to push away the fabric to reveal your bare chest, nipples hardening from the chill of the air.

You tried pulling at your arms to hide your revealed breasts, but forgot that your hands were tied above you. The cultist gaped in awe of the perfect sight. You noticed his length getting so hard behind those overalls. "So perfect, my perfect little sheep." He moaned, leaning his head down to place a kiss at your collar bone, making you groan in frustration, body still trembling from the touches you received already. He then trailed his head down to give a chaste kiss on your breast bone, using his hands to push both pieces of flesh together and peppered small kisses and nips all over your sensitive bust. 

You held back a moan, hoping that he would get bored if you didn't give him what he wanted. It was obvious he wanted to hear your muffled moans. But that proved difficult when he squeezed a nipple again between his fingers and suddenly using his slick mouth over your other one, making you squirm in confused pleasure. Your body tingled and heated up so much, you thought this inky man was setting you on fire. 

His thumb flicked your abused nub, while a tongue made its way out of his slick mouth to ravage your other nipple with pleasure. He was defiantly and expert with his tongue, lapping, circling and flicking it at a constant pace. Your body stretched and your moans became so needy, needy for more touches, especially in that one little area of your lower body that was pulling up with heat, almost like there was something that was making it's way out. You knew you were getting wet, clenching your legs together to try and forget it.

He noticed you were in so much pleasure, craving for more touch. He caught you off guard when he sucked the nipple into his mouth, creating gentle motions, putting you closer to the edge. His fingers caressed down to inspect your little area of your lower body, covered by your plain panties that you'd usually wear. Lifting up your skirt a little, he lightly pressed his fingers against the warm area, making you thrust your hips for more of that touch. You were incredibly wet, soaked all the way through your panties. "Oh my Lord, see how wet you've become, lamb. Bendy, our Savior can sense it. He knows you will come for him, you'll be the one to set us all free. This gift to him will answer everything, my sacrifice. You'll become a servant and serve your Savior and Prophet." He cried out with insanity, as if he was making some sort of spell.

He...he was going to make you become his servant, for Bendy and him?! There would be no escape, you would be stuck forever in this Hell, giving them what they needed, when they needed. The thought of that made you sob again, you didn't want to belong to anyone! You just wanted to leave this Hell.

"I want to go home!" You cried behind your gag, the prophet managed to understand what you said, taken back by it. He hummed in a comforting manner, and rubbed a hand around your chest, sides and belly, almost like a lover. "I know, little lamb. We all want to go home. But you will change that, with your power, you will set us free." He whispered, his fingers at your crotch went back to work again, his long piano fingers caressing your covered pussy, forcing you to moan in frustration.

He loved that sound. He rubbed the tips of his fingers up and down your clothed slit, your heart thumping with every stroke he made. The panties were so wet, they started to form a sticky puddle underneath you. He even had a trail of your fluids stuck on his fingers as he continued to rub ever so lightly. It was too much for you, the teasing was too intense as you tried to thrust your hips closer to his fingers, trying to make them press harder, but he didn't change his pace. 

Your moans were getting louder and you felt your lower body pool up more, you didn't think you could produce anymore slick, but it kept coming. He took pity on you when he noticed you writhing in frustration, deciding that maybe you deserved some relief. He rubbed the tip of his thumb over your clothed clit and thats when you threw your head back. God in Heaven, that was what you needed, and he rubbed there continuously. You forgot everything, you couldn't concentrate or distract yourself anymore. All you needed was to come, you were becoming eager for it, toes clenching from the thought of it. 

"You will orgasm soon, sheep. Just be patient." He cooed, his voice was no help for you either. A perfect baritone voice mesmerizing and keeping you calm. His fingers were then swapped for his whole hand to rub, squeeze and massage on your most intimate area, making your body slowly rock into the touch, hips thrusting into it, your body heating up like a volcano so close to erupting.

"Hnnnn, please..." You moaned behind the gag, The cultist heard your cries, taking out the saliva coated gag out of your mouth to listen again. "Say that again, little sheep." He ordered, you blushed and bit your lip in frustration, knowing there was no turning back, your embarrassment was finally broken. "Please, let me come," You begged, still feeling his warm hand on your crotch.  
He hummed, thinking about the suggestion. "Not yet, lamb. But I'll think about it, just a little more to go." You let out a frustrated groan, you needed so badly to get this over with. You body couldn't handle it anymore. 

He pulled down your soaked panties and caressed his fingers around your slit, doing the same motion as earlier, but not fully going inside, which made you cry out in pure agony of pleasure. "You're doing so well." He prayed softly, looking back at your face and kissed at your navel while still teasing your entrance with his fingers. "You want to come? You want to please our Lord Bendy?" He said cruelly, leaning into your face, as if he was looking into your soul. "Yes! Just, please... I'll do anything! Just let me come! I can't, I can't take it!" You cried so loud, he caressed your face and hushed you. 

"Shhh, I know, sheep. I'll take care of you." He whispered, putting his hands in his own pants and held his hardened length, but not doing anything to it yet. "I'll let you come, if you call me by my name. Let me hear your cries." You realised, you didn't know his name, he never told you. You gave him a panicked look, but he gave a chuckle, realizing your confusion.

"My name is Sammy Lawrence. Now, call for me, beg me to let you come." He moaned, you thrust your hips in desperation. "Please, Sammy," You call out, slightly too quiet for his tastes. A leak of precum beaded at the tip of his length, but he still didn't pleasure himself. He wanted more. "Louder, my sweet little sheep. Louder so he can hear you." He almost begged, you couldn't take anymore as his full hand on your pussy began torturous teasing with the tip of his finger at your slit again. "Fuck, please, Sammy! Please, just let me come! Please, Sammy! Sammy! Please let me come, oh God!" You cried out, you never screamed out like that before in your life, your desperate calls finally got Sammy to stroke his peaking length, using his precum to slick his inked dick. 

He moaned in pleasure from the sight of you, and kissed you on your lips, tongue forcing it's way into your mouth and you moaned into it as your shyer tongue fought against the prophet's. His thumb rubbed at your clit again making you cry out more as Sammy stroked his length hard, he didn't want to come yet, he wanted to wait for you first. God, his fingers worked magic, no wonder he used to be a musician. He pulled away from the intense kiss with a wet smack, leaving the both of you heavily breathing. He then crawled his body in front of you and leaned down to put his mouth against your pussy.

You knew exactly what he was going to do. You anticipated it as his warm breath tickled at your clit. He then let his tongue swipe your clit, making your shiver and your body arch in pleasure. Your cries were like music to his ears. He lapped around your sensitive nub, holding onto both of your thighs to keep you in place. He then caressed his tongue around your slit, tasting the essence of you and he even moaned a little from it, the tip of his length starting to leak from this pleasure he was coaxing out of you. 

"God, yes! Mmmm, yes, Sammy!" You moaned out in pure bliss, biting onto your arm, from the intense pleasure, too much for your little body to handle. He lapped up every part of your pussy, noticing your thumping and tensing around his tongue. You were very close, the heat was pulling up inside you and was so close to being unleashed.

Noticing this, he took his tongue away and pressed two fingers inside your soaked pussy, pumping you and so quick to find that spot inside you, using his other hand to tease at your nipple again. You cry in pure arousal, your body is so close to the override. The feeling of his warm fingers inside you, pumping you and not stopping, his pace getting quicker and that's when you finally couldn't hold back anymore. "Ooooh, oooh, Oh God, I'm-" You cried, the wave was beginning to build as he gave one more pinch at your nipple and another pump with his expert fingers, you came. You arched your body, you moaned so loud and the wave washed over every nerve and part of your body, from your head to your feet and every inch began to spasm in pleasure.

The orgasm lasted for what felt like eternity as your moans calmed down and you slumped back down into reality, heavily breathing as a drop of saliva trickled from your mouth. Sammy, so aroused from the view finally unleashed his messy finish, hardly needing to stroke his length that much, from the sight of you. His body shivered from pure bliss, and he Cried out, praying for his lord to notice him. 

The wave of the storm calmed, and he fell back into reality. He looked down at you, still in awe from how beautiful he thought you were. Your wrists burned so much from the pulling. He gave you sympathy and untied your wrists, you thought for a second about escaping, but your body was so tired after your release, every muscle of your body stopped working and your eyes were so heavy. Sammy then laid next to you, caressing your hair from your sweat soaked face and gave a soft kiss on your lips, you were too tired to reject him and continued letting him give you soft touches and caresses.

"My Savior has seen you, you are part of us now." He whispered, pressing his forehead against your own. "Sleep now, little lamb. You need your rest." He continued, still caressing your reddened face. Confused, and too tired to react, hearing his soft, comforting voice lulled you to the waves of relaxation and unconsciousness, with the cultist still holding you in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has heard your cries. And now it's his turn to have you and is even willing to share you with Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :3 So I unintentionally created a second chapter. So again, I must warn that this chapter also contains extreme dubious consent, which is why I put the Non-Con tag and the violence tag, just in case. So if it's too much, please DON'T read this story. I also have a headcannon that Bendy can't necessarily talk physically, but telepathically. Anyway, hope you enjoy ^_^

Your eyes slowly creaked open, seeing the wooden ceiling above you. Your body was still slightly soaked with sweat, but most of it had dried up. You tried moving your arms and that's when you noticed they were no longer tied above your head, but they were bound together in front of you, but you were slightly glad about that. It felt more comfortable.

Touch was another sense you felt, slender fingers caressing at your cheek. You knew exactly who it was. The one who annihilated your body, Sammy Lawrence. "Had a good rest, little sheep?" He whispered, his voice still so gentle and comforting, sending you tingle down your spine. "P-please..." Your voice croaked, so dry from the screaming and crying, straining your vocal cords. "Please let me go..." You whispered, still so tired from your ordeal. "Ah, that's not how this works, little sheep. Our Lord is on his way after hearing your cries of pleasure." He cooed, sitting back and looking at your delicious body, you could tell he hadn't had enough of you.

Then you realised, he really did mean it. Bendy was going to have his turn with you, and you panicked. "No...please-" Sammy interrupted your panic by hushing you, using the palm of his hand to stroke your stomach. "Shhhh, I'll be with you." Your attention was then turned to the sounds of something from above, in the pipes? It sounded like a bunch of creatures spawning from Hell. "That's him, lamb. He's coming for you." Hearing Sammy's taunts made your fear grow, sobs heightened in terror, knowing that Bendy was coming for you, and you had no idea what he was going to do...kill you, rip you apart...or worse?

You heard the dripping and the oozing of the ink suddenly appearing from the walls, it was nothing but a noir, patch of seeping ink forming and regurgitating into a form. Sammy suddenly went to his knees, letting his head press to the floor and prayed like the servant he was. "Lord Bendy! I have summoned you! Here is the precious sacrifice! She will serve you well!" As the ink formed, that's when you saw him, the demon itself. You cried in panic, his tall, jagged frame and you didn't like the sight of that continuous smile upon his face. He didn't say anything, he was standing there, interested, maybe he couldn't talk, but let off just these groans, like a monster.

He came closer to you, you panicked and you managed to sit yourself up, using your tied hands to make sure he kept his distance, but the demon didn't understand personal space, it was a monster, how could it? He was very close, sniffing you, like he was a tiger inspecting its pray but was ready to pounce. You whimpered, hoping he would leave you alone, but that hope was shattered when a huge tongue made its way out of the demon's inky mouth and licked a strip on your stomach and trailed its way to your neck, making your shiver from the ticklish feeling. 

"Our Lord is very pleased, you will serve him well." Sammy chanted, you almost wanted him to be right next to you while being annihilated by this demon, just to have some comfort, you knew this was going to hurt. You didn't like those sharp claws making it's way to your sensitive body. "Oh God! Please don't let him hurt me, Sammy!" You cry out in panic, the demon's claw scraping at your thigh, not enough to cause any blood to draw, but enough to cause you electric pain coursing through your body, making your cry out.

Sammy didn't say anything as he watched you being tortured by Bendy. The demon laid himself on top of your body, letting his gnarly teeth bite down on your neck, and you cried out again, tears pouring because of the pain. He sucked and licked on the blood, which made you cringe, like a thirsty vampire feasting on his mortal prey. You noticed Sammy across the room, a hand in his overalls, knowing exactly what he was doing. What did you do to deserve this treatment, you were nothing but a plaything, a toy to these sickening creatures. 

Compared to the demon, your body was the size of a large doll, it was easy to manipulate it. You could hear the creature growling, obviously from enjoyment, he licked his lips as he lowered his head so his mouth was positioned at your crotch, pushing your skirt up to get a better view. You knew what he was about to do, and you shook in anticipation. His large tongue made it's way to your pussy, coating it in saliva, laving it deeply. You bucked your hips from the intense pressure at your spot, rocking into it without your mind realizing. 

The tongue was so rough, but that's what drew you further to the edge. Your body was covered in mixed saliva and ink, you felt sticky and uncomfortable. But you didn't worry about that, a demon was eating you out. You tried resisting the edge to avoid coming. The demon seemed to have noticed, as his tongue circled cruel at your hidden clit, feeling it pulse from being on the edge. "Oh my God... I-" You moaned in frustration, Bendy was not going to give up. 

He looked over at Sammy, and from how you could perceive it, it looked like he was almost talking to his prophet, like telepathically? "Yes, my Lord." He moaned, coming over to you and you panicked. He propped himself on one knee behind you, seeing mainly his inked chest above you. You didn't realize how muscular Sammy was. With a voice that made you tingle and such a strong and well-built form, he must've been very handsome when he was human. You shook out of that thought, feeling disgusted with yourself from thinking about that, he and the demon he summoned were abusing you. 

The cultist's hands made their way to your chest, caressing the sides of your breasts with the palms of his hands, making you whimper from more teasing touches which caused your thighs to shake and tingle, more sweat poured from your body. His palms rubbed your nipples, causing those tiny rocks of flesh to harden as he simultaneously rubbed, occasionally using his thumbs, making you moan and shiver, every tingle going straight to your pussy. There was no use, you were going to come, no matter what. 

"He wants you to come, little sheep. Give him what he wants." He whispered, his silk like voice making your ears tingle. Both intense feelings of being ravaged at your pussy and nipples were too much to handle. That's when you came. You bucked your hips as the tsunami of pleasure stormed every nerve of your body. It was amazing, almost more powerful than anything you could imagine. The waves of pleasure calmed, like a soft flowing river. Saliva drooled from your mouth from the amount of the cries you created during your orgasm, and Bendy looked very pleased, humming in approval.

Your body was exhausted, over sensitive. But they weren't done. Bendy started pushing his length against your entrance, you flinched quickly in a panic. There was no way that would fit! Sammy lifted you slightly to fit into his lap, making the angle easier for the demon to fit in better. The palms of his hands rubbed your belly, attempting to ease your discomfort. The way Bendy pushed into you, you felt like he didn't consider the pain you were in. He shoved his monstrous dick, forcing it's way past your walls, you cried out, you felt like he was going to rip you apart.

You walls tightened in fear, God, it hurt so much. Sammy nuzzled into your neck, occasionally giving soft kisses, and letting his thumbs rub at your abdomen. "Relax sheep, it will hurt less if you do." You gave another gasp as the monster thrusted into you harshly, the tip of the length brushing against your bundle of nerves inside your already soaked pussy, still filled to the brim with your spunk. 'Such a good girl,' A voice whispered, it didn't sound like Sammy, it felt like it was a voice in your head, deep in your subconscious. You turned your head back the monster in front of you, grabbing your thighs harshly, it definitely caused a bruise. Was that Bendy's voice? Was that how he could talk? Telepathically? You didn't care at this point, you just wanted the pain to stop, you thought this oversized dick could tear you apart.

'My perfect little whore. You'll serve me when I ask for you, you will do as I say.' The monster spoke again. The walls of your pussy began to slowly relax, your body was getting used to it. It actually felt...good? As Bendy brushed against your nerves continually, it made you spasm with pleasure. Bendy leaned his mouth down to your thigh and gave a harsh bite, causing you to whimper from the pain, Bendy was obviously close. He was getting rougher as he continued biting, scratching and bruising your delicate body. You heard the creature in front of your growl.

'My prophet has done well finding a precious doll, like you.' The voice said deep in your subconscious again, like small echo's driving you insane. You still felt Sammy's touch, caressing the two lumps of your flesh on your chest, enjoying toying with them. He leaned his head down onto your neck, giving a small nip. It didn't hurt compared to Bendy's bites, like a ravaging lion. Feeling your back against his chest actually gave you some comfort. The surprising warmth of his body kept you at bay. 

Bendy's thrusts became erratic, and the pleasure it gave you was making your vision fuzzy. He growled louder and that's when he came. He arched and his cum filled you up real good, you felt the trickle down your thighs from his remains. You groaned in frustration, hoping he'd let you come one more time. You had just a small amount of energy to come again, thighs trembling. "Please..." You begged, tears poured from your eyes, every inch of your body aching, but pleasure overtook it.

'Does my little doll wanna come? Should I let you?' Bendy whispered within your mind, he was eager to hear you beg. "Please! Let me come, please!" You cried out, thrusting your hips, begging for some sort of touch, anything. Even Sammy's touches against your breasts wasn't satisfying enough. 'Then call me your lord, you will worship me and be my slave.' Another batch of tears fell from your eyes and you felt Sammy's warm lips against your cheek, kissing it. 'Now, doll, beg.' 

"P-please... Master..."

'Please what?' 

You hesitated, but you were too much on the edge, it was driving you to insanity. "Let me come, please, Master!" You begged, all you could think about was to orgasm, like a slut. 'That's my girl.' Bendy lifted himself up and placed his thin hand fully on your inflamed pussy, rubbing it up and down, making you thrust, needing more of that touch. Sammy held your hips, keeping them at bay from the thrusting. He let his other hand escort your face towards his, and he kissed you on your lips, running his tongue over your bottom lip, making them tingle. 

Bendy growled and his pointed fingers roughly pushed into your pussy, forcing you to cry out, your lips escaping from Sammy's. But he pulled you back in for a more forceful kiss as his tongue made its way into your mouth, mixing with yours, causing a wild frenzy. Bendy's fingers caressed your G-spot, rubbing it profusely, getting you so close to falling off the edge. Sammy squeezed your breasts harshly, his fingers kneading into them. The demon's fingers pumped and continued to do so, you were hesitant as you felt that small twitch inside your groin begin to grow.

'It's okay, doll. Don't hold back, you can come.' Bendy's voice whispered deep in your subconscious. And that's when your finally released. Your back arched against Sammy's and that same amazing wave washed over your body, hitting every oversensitive nerve and more of your spunk gushed from your pussy, coating Bendy's fingers as he removed them, causing your to twitch. 

The demon hummed in approval and stepped back from you, seeing the sight of the puddle of your slick dripping from your pussy to the dark floor. Letting your body lean against Sammy's chest, since you had no more energy left. Bendy began to sink into the walls, his body dissolving into ink as it seeped away. He was leaving you alone with again. But you still heard his voice in your head. 'My prophet did well in finding you, now you obey me. My little whore for eternity.'

You sobbed weakly, your body betrayed you and it was like you let them abuse you. Sammy held you, like a lover, rocking you. "You pleased my lord, and now you belong to us." He whispered, nuzzling into your neck. He was right, every inch of your body belonged to Bendy and Sammy, the Lord and Prophet, there was no turning back.


End file.
